


South of the Border (Down Mexico Way)

by Misty1886



Series: The Patsy Cline Chronicles [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Bartender!Kaoru, Based on a Patsy Cline song, Dancer!Shinya, Dancer!Toshiya, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Yakuza!Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886
Summary: It'd been 5 years since Die had left taking Shinya's heart with him. Shinya had become withdrawn, a mere shell of his former self.He'd quit dancing after Die left, he no longer felt the same passion. It made his already broken heart hurt more.People cursed the day Daisuke Andou came to town as Shinya Terachi was no longer the same.





	South of the Border (Down Mexico Way)

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY finished and posted it!
> 
> I misplaced one of my notebooks that had part of the story in it, so I had to re-write that section from scratch -_-
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy!

_South of the border, down Mexico way_

_ That_'_s where they fell in love_

_When stars above, come out to play_

_And now as they wander, their thoughts ever stray_

_South of the border, down Mexico way_

Die kept his hat pulled down as he watched the scenery roll by. It all looked the same - sand, cacti, sand, cacti, over and over. He didn't really have a destination in mind, he figured he'd get off the bus when a place caught his eye. But, he'd been on the bus for over an hour. The next town would have to do.

**Cinco***

Die got off the bus, his bag firmly in his hand. It was a small town - a fiesta town apparently. Die spotted a small hotel just a little way off from the main plaza. He decided to check in.

"Holā! How can I help?" The clerk asked.

Die's English had improved over the years, so he felt confident enough to have a conversation in said language.

"A room for a week please."

"Certainly Sir. That'll be $7472.46."**

Die blinked in shock. That was cheap! Or was it expensive? He didn't fully understand foreign currency. The clerk handed over Die's room key and bid him good day.

The room was small but more than adequate for Die's needs. He didn't even bother to unpack, he just dumped the bag on the floor and flopped down on the bed. A week. Even that seemed like too long. It wouldn't take them long to realise he was no longer in the US. He just hoped they'd assume he'd gone back to Japan. He rubbed his hands over his face. This would be a trying week.

Die eyed the bar suspiciously. This was the best place to get a drink and had the best entertainment, according to the clerk at his hotel. Well, he had nothing better to do to pass the time. He pushed the doors open and was greeted with the smell of smoke and the loud, boisterous laughter of several drunken men. Die made his way over to the bar and ordered a vodka and lime (he liked the taste. Sue him). 

"You're just in time." The bartender said as he served Die. "The show's about to start."

"What show?"

The bartender smirked. "You'll see."

Die was captivated by the dance in front of him. The two dancers owned the room and they knew it. The one with black hair was sultry in his movements. Whereas his Auburn haired companion was innocent in his. Die's eyes were drawn to him.

"His name is Shinya." The bartender - Kaoru - said.

"Huh?" Die's brain had short-circuited.

"The dancer you're drooling over. His name is Shinya. The other is Toshiya, his best friend."

The dance finished with Die clapping and wolf whistling along with everyone else. The two dancers bowed in thanks before making their way over to the bar for a well deserved drink. 

"Wait," Die said to Kaoru before he could go and take their order. "Send them a cocktail each from me."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, but began preparing the drinks. 

"Good job out there tonight Shin." Toshiya said as they say down at the bar.

"You too Totchi."

Two glasses appeared in front of them. 

"Err, Kao we didn't order these." Toshiya said.

"I know. They're from that guy over there." Kaoru said with a smirk.

Shinya and Toshiya looked over to where Kaoru was pointing. Shinya's breath caught in his throat. The man was gorgeous. Shinya didn't get his hopes up though. A man like that must surely be interested in Toshiya and had only bought him a drink to be polite.

"Ooh, he's coming over here." Toshiya said.

Shinya looked up and sure enough, Mr. Gorgeous (as Shinya was now calling him) was headed their way.

"Good evening." Die said, smiling at the two dancers.

"Hello. I'm Toshiya and this is Shinya."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Die."

"Thank you for the drinks." Shinya said quietly.

"You're welcome. I hope they're to your liking."

"They are, thank you. Will you excuse me? I think Kaoru wants to see me." Toshiya said before picking up his drink and leaving. 

Shinya sent an imploring look his way. Toshiya only winked on return.

Shinya felt his heart rate increase as he was left alone with Die.

"You don't have to stay and talk to me." Shinya said.

"Why would I want to leave? I did but you a drink after all."

"I understand you were being polite. I'm sorry, would you excuse me?" Shinya stood to leave, but Die grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I'll tell Toshiya to come back." Shinya replied. 

"What makes you think it's Toshiya I'm interested in?" 

Shinya blinked in shock. Die was interested in him?! 

Die smirked at the expression on Shinya's face.

"Why don't you come back to my hotel?"

"I... I..." Shinya stuttered.

"Only for a drink. I would never take advantage of someone so innocent on the first meeting." 

Shinya blushed at the statement.

"Okay." He replied shyly.

He took Die's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be led from the bar. He caught Toshiya and Kaoru's knowing smirks as he left. His blush deepened. He sped up - practically dragging Die through the doors.

He was never going to hear the end of this.

And hear about it he did.

Every time he entered the bar (Die never far behind), Toshiya and Kaoru would smirk at him. They knew what he'd been up to.

As the week progressed, Shinya found that he wasn't overly bothered by their knowing smirks and cheeky comments. He found himself becoming more confident in his dancing. He started to dance as if only Die was watching. 

Die, for his part, never took his eyes off Shinya; mesmerised by every twist and thrust he did. Die made sure to compliment Shinya after every dance before he stole him away for the night.

"I have to leave tomorrow." Die said regretfully.

He and Shinya were curled up together in Die's hotel room; Shinya lazily drawing patterns on Die's naked chest.

"Must you really go?" Shinya asked, big doe eyes glittering up at Die. 

Die's heart melted at the sight. 

"I really do. I'm sorry." 

"Can... Can I come with you?" Shinya asked.

Die glanced down at him. Could he really take Shinya with him?

"Yeah. You can." Die replied. 

"Tomorrow then." Shinya sighed happily.

"Tomorrow."

That tomorrow never came.

***

Die looked at the road sign as the bus rolled along the road.

**Cinco**

It had been 5 years since he'd last been here. He wondered if Shinya was still here.

He felt a twinge in his chest as he thought about the petite dancer he'd grown so fond of. The thought of Shinya having moved away was one he'd never entertained until now.

Bile rose in his throat. No. Shinya would still be here. He had to be.

Die exited the bus and headed straight to the bar Shinya danced at. Only, it wasn't there anymore. It was boarded up and abandoned. What happened?

"The place closed around 5 years ago." A voice next to him said.

An elderly gentleman stood beside Die, a faraway look in his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"One of their best dancers quit one day. He never said why. Just handed in his notice and that was it. The place never recovered after that." 

Die swallowed around the lump in his throat. Shinya had quit? It hadn't been because of him had it?

"Do you... Do you know what happened to him?" Die asked. He was almost afraid of the answer.

"No-one really knows what he does now. He's scarcely seen. I've only seen him once or twice in these past few years. He looks like a man who's had his heart broken. Such a shame. He's such a nice boy, he doesn't deserve that."

Die blinked away tears. Had be really hurt Shinya that much? 

"If you're looking for him, I'd suggest going to the Church."

Die stood in the doorway of the Church watching the figure in white, knelt down at the alter praying. Even without seeing their face, he knew it was Shinya. He went to step forward but felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't." It was Toshiya. "You've caused enough damage."

Die glanced at Shinya. He wanted to apologise, to explain why he'd left. But all he said was: 

"What's he praying for?"

"You should leave." Toshiya said, ignoring his question.

"No, I want to speak to him." Die insisted.

"Leave." Toshiya said mode firmly. "He doesn't need any more heartache."

"I don't want to hurt him." Die protested. 

"You could have fooled me." Toshiya said, eyes blazing with anger. "You've done enough. Now please, leave."

***

Die once again boarded the bus, but this would be the last time. For he knew he couldn't stay, South of the border down Mexico way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions on my writing style or of any tags I might have missed.
> 
> This whole idea is based on a Pasty Cline song of the same name.
> 
> * Cinco is the name of a town used in a Scooby Doo Show episode ('The Fiesta Host is an Aztec Ghost' if anyone was curious).  
** I have no idea how much a room would cost in Mexico. So, I used the prices of a hotel in my town, converted it into Japanese Yen and then into Mexican Peso.


End file.
